All I Have To Give
by crazyvi
Summary: DxS Oneshot After Sam's relationship with Gregor ends, Danny expresses to her how he feels.


Here is a new oneshot.

**Summary:** D/S After Sam's relationship with Gregor ends, Danny expresses to her how he feels.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or the Backstreet Boys song All I Have To Give

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam realized what a jerk Gregor was. She sighed to herself. _I suppose that's all I'm good for with boys._ She thought. She turned to walk to her home, when an arm on hers stopped her. She turned to face the person, so see that it was Danny. "What is it Danny, I just need some time alone."

"I...uh, have something to say to you Sam."

"Well, what is it?"

_I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_

Sam looked at Danny, nervously glancing at his feet. "C..can we walk inside your house?"

"Fine I suppose we can." Sam replied as she led him inside and up to her room.

_I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart?  
I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart_

Danny looked around her room, before speaking up. "Sam, I know we've been friends since like, forever. And if you don't feel the same, I'll understand. But I just thought that you should know that, I love you." He mummbled the last part so soft, Sam didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I love you." He said louder. Sam blushed. Danny hoped that was a good thing.

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give_

"Danny, I really like you, but..." She heard Danny mummble something. "But even though you are my friend, how can I know you won't treat me like the others do?"

_When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away_

"Sam, don't you trust me? Have I ever let you down?"

"If you count ghost times, yes." Danny looked down, she was right, he wasn't the most dependable person ever.

_Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please  
I'm on my knees  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine_

"But Sam, I may have let you down, but, this is different."

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give_

"Is it? Well, I..do love you too. So, if you're willing to try, I am too." This time Danny blushed.

_To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside  
All the money in the world could never add up to all the love  
I have inside... I love you_

"I am Sam. I felt guilty enough knowing I left you and Tucker with the ghost mess. And now that I want you to be my girlfriend, I'll try even harder." Danny got up to sit by Sam on her bed. Sam surprised him by kissing him first. Danny kissed her back.

_And I will give it to you  
All I can give, all I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
But love is all I have to give_

After a moment of kissing, they pulled back. "I love you Danny, remember that. I suppose some of the time I overreacted when you left. But I suppose I can be easier on you if it happens again." Danny smiled and held her close.

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give_

"So, do you still want time to be alone?"

"Not now." Sam replied as she kissed him. "Now I want to spend time with you."

"We've spent time before."

"This is different."

"Yeah, it is." He leaned in to kiss her again.

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give... to you_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There it is. Please review!


End file.
